


Drunken Musings

by LadyBuck112



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Has Issues, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Family Fluff, I Love Cullen, POV Cullen Rutherford, Sexy Cullen, cullen keeping it real, cullen's kids, maybe I'm already married to him, maybe he's the male version of me, no, this guy controls my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen + drunk= A lil' monologue, his thoughts, him musing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Musings

**Author's Note:**

> When you read it, make sure to slur your words in your head. He talks a little slower. His accent is a bit thicker so some words are shor'ened. 
> 
> He still sounds sexy, his voice is a little deeper, a sensual little drawl...

“You know, when babies are only crawling, you’d think you’d have an advantage over them. But since they are so low, and you’re so high, it’s kinda hard to chase the li'le fuckers down. You gotta bend or squat and then carefully but quickly swoop them up.”

Cullen took a nice long swig of his brew and continued his thought, “And you know what? Don’t under-fucking-estimate a baby’s intelligence. They know how to make you do shit. I mean, you do stuff because you have to. You have to feed your kids. You have to keep’em clean…” He took another drink, “But say you want to…I don’t know…um, get some work done or read. If they want you to play with ‘em, they’ll bring you stuff and next thing you know, you’re si'in' on the floor with your legs folded like a li’le child playing and having fun.” He chuckled and shook his head.

The bartender nodded as he dried the mug he just washed. The commander smiled to himself and brought the mug to his lips again. It was empty. Cullen sighed and contemplated whether he wanted another mug of ale or not… “My daughter…Kayla…have you met Kay? We call her Cub though…she’s my little copy cub…she drives me crazy. I feel like I can’t say no to her. I try...but…she’ll give me this sweet look or she’ll squeeze her eyes tight like she’s going to cry…She’s stubborn like her mother. I think she _looks_ like me more than her though.” Cullen slid the mug to the bartender who grabbed it and refilled it with fresh golden ale.

“Her eyes are shaped like mine and are the same color. She even has my fucking hair…poor girl. Ciaran looks like his mother…He’s a beautiful little boy…did I tell you what happened when he was born?” Cullen laughed to himself as he replayed whatever it was in his mind. “I didn’t get to Eva right away, I’d just come back from fucking…fucking…Denerim or somewhere but I was a little late. But when I got to her, Ciaran was just born and Dorian was there, wiping Eva’s face with a cloth. Well, my son is a little darker skinned,…so the midwife looked at Dorian and then me. Apparently she thought Dorian was his father!” Cullen busted up laughing. “She said…she said, ‘Congratulations Sir, you have a son!’” Cullen shook his head and tried to take a swig of his ale but couldn’t stop laughing. “Dorian was shaking his head and saying, ‘no, no, no, no, no.’”

The bartender smiled as he handed another patron a drink. “I looked at Eva who, of course didn’t correct the poor woman, she just laughed. Pisses me off now that I think of it…but Dorian cleared that up really quickly. It wasn’t the same midwife we had for Kayla. But she should have known…that boy is totally mine. He’s solid and healthy. He’ll make a fine soldier one day. If that’s what he wants of course…but if he doesn’t, I’ll try to convince him. Don’t tell his mother I said that.”

Cullen took a gulp. “He’s a good baby. He doesn’t cry unless he wants to eat. He can fucking fall asleep anywhere, no matter how loud it is. I was right out there in the courtyard watching my men practice, cursing them the fuck out, and he was sleeping in my arms the whole time!” Cullen slapped the bar, “But you know what? If he hears his mum’s voice, he’ll whimper, he’ll make li'le noises and shit like he knows her fucking voice. It’s the _sweetest_ _sweetest_ thing.” He shook his head and sipped.

“Yes, the Maker has blessed me. But I’m not sure that I want any more kids right now. We are still busy trying to find Solas and…I’m a bit paranoid when it comes to them. I love them so much.” He whispered the last sentence as he clasped both hands around the mug and peered inside thoughtfully. “We’re trying to live our lives and deal with Solas’ bullshit.”

“But once we’re done with this,” he leaned forward in all seriousness, “once this shit is over, I’m taking the family away from all of this. I want to be out there in the fucking country somewhere, fishing and farming. I want to build a really big fucking house and get Eva pregnant again and again to fill the fucking house up. Have my own big family...get old and see their kids…see them get married…you know?” The bartender nodded in genuine agreement. Cullen sighed and drank the last of his ale and slid the barkeeper another coin.

“Thanks…I better head back to the wife.” Cullen belched loudly and pounded his chest with his fist before getting up. He gave the barkeep a half lazy wave goodbye and walked out….

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a part of Rutherford Snippets, but I changed my mind. Meh.


End file.
